


Score

by Sweetpanda15



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Romance, Slice of Life, Sports, Swimming, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetpanda15/pseuds/Sweetpanda15
Summary: Rei Ryugazaki hasn't seen his half sister for a few years until she transfers to Iwatobi High School. Not only is she holding a grudge towards him, but she's dating a teammate from Iwatobi's rival's team. To make matters worse, one of his friend's seems to be crushing on her. Blood is thicker than water but how thick?





	Score

**Author's Note:**

> (Sosuke Yamazaki x Reader x Rin Matsouka)  
> (slight!Haruka Nanase x Reader)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Free! characters or Michael Cordero as he belongs to the creators of Jane the Virgin.

Author's Note: So I was binge watching Free! and Jane the Virgin before I start work. This is partly why I decided to write it but in any case, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. Also; I will be slowly updating as I will be full-time working at the school district I work for but hopefully I'll be able to upload whenever I get the chance. Good luck to many of you who will be going back to school and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Or it's characters.

 

 

**Several years prior**

"Sousuke-kun," (Name) cried out excitedly as she ran towards her childhood friend only to yelp in surprise when she accidentally tripped and fell onto the ground. 

Sousuke sprinted over to the eleven year old and helped her up. "Oi, be careful where you step," he warned (Name) as his teal colored eyes watched her as she dusted off her uniform.

(Name)'s (e/c) orbs blinked at him owlishly before rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry," she apologized. "I missed you over the summer and when I saw you, I got excited!" 

Sousuke blinked slightly before a small blush crept onto his face. It was their first day back in school from summer break as both of them were sixth graders in Sano Middle School. "Come on," (Name) insisted to Sousuke, who seemed slightly dazed, "let's get going or we'll be late to class."

Sousuke simply nodded as (Name) gently grabbed his hand and dragged him to the entrance of their school.

{(~'*'~)}

"...Hirano Yumi-san," the teacher announced as she called roll and walked around the classroom according to where each student sat.

"Present," the new brunette student called out.

"Yamazaki Sousuke-san."

"Here," Sosuke replied as he glanced at (Name) who sat next to him.

"Ah," the teacher paused as she read the name on the paper before continuing, "Ryugazaki-Cordero (Name)-san."

Several students glanced at (Name) as she raised her hand up proudly. Two female classmates looked at the girl in slight annoyance before the teacher continued to call roll. Sousuke gave them a cold glare that intimidated the girls to look away. Sousuke turned his gaze to look at a saddened (Name) only to give her a reassuring smile as the teacher began to lecture the class.

(Name) was different from her classmates as she was an interracial child. She was half Japanese and half Hispanic and while it was evident that some of her Japanese physical traits were dominant, it still didn't make a difference to some classmates. (Name) however was proud to be of two ethnicities and races. She believed she had the best of both worlds and knew how to speak three languages which consisted of Japanese, Spanish and English. She had long wavy (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes and while her (s/c) was different to everyone else, it fit her perfectly. Sousuke respected her for standing up to her beliefs and her way of being. She was smart, kind, athletic and funny. He wished others could see what he saw in her. They had a friend[1] that did before he transferred to a different school. 

Sousuke picked up his pencil and diligently wrote a short note, folded it and passed it to (Name) while the teacher busily lectured the class over an English story about a child that had to eat worms[2]. (Name) opened the note that read "You're an amazing friend; like the story your mom read to you on your birthday, 'Today you are You, that is truer than true. There is no one alive who is Youer than You.' Be proud." 

(Name) suddenly felt an unfamiliar feeling that embedded itself into her chest as her (e/c) eyes glanced over to Sousuke. His aquatic blue eyes gazed at (Name) as she felt her heart skip a beat. That was the first time she no longer saw Sousuke as her best friend but instead as something more: she was falling in love with him. As for Sousuke, he fell for her the moment they first met.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] You knew a certain sharkboy XD
> 
> [2]How to Eat Fried Worms- when I was in high school and had to teach 6th graders for a certain class i was in, the class read this book and every time I think of middle school, this story comes into my head XD


End file.
